


桃色丑闻

by lacer



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacer/pseuds/lacer
Summary: 普通人AU，亚瑟X奥姆，一个年轻英俊检察官意图招鸭招到无业混血大帅比的怪奇物语





	1. Chapter 1

奥姆.马略斯曾在城市边缘遇见郊狼。  
这些成群结队的犬科动物具有相当的危险性，它们围猎大型野兽，吃自助餐一样袭击家畜，甚至攻击落单的人类——但它们对奥姆停在路边一动不动的高底盘城市越野毫无兴趣，自顾自地进食，嬉戏，打闹。  
那画面其实是让人愉悦的，奥姆把自己封闭在车厢里，点起一根足够呛人的烟，欣赏它们纯然流露的兽性，毛茸茸的耳朵和尾巴，以及收紧腹部跳跃起来的姿态，直到意兴阑珊为止，才拨打了动物疾控中心的电话。  
如果奥姆是个猎人，他或许会捕猎它们。如果奥姆足够饥饿，他甚至会吃掉它们。  
人总是被迫做出选择——正如此时此刻，他坐在另一辆毫无辨识度，廉价得宽裕一些的小偷都不会光顾的二手车里，停在即使位于这片混乱街区也显得尤其破败的酒吧后门外，同室内的喧嚣只隔半条马路。  
他选择了一个随时可以撤退，又足够隐蔽，甚至不会被摄像头（如果门框上那东西还在运转的话）拍到的位置，穿着超市买来的运动服，像个随时准备犯罪的人，又迟迟做不出决定——即使他真正想做的不过是，走进那间酒吧，走向那群生气勃勃，粗鲁，穷困的……底层Alpha。  
半个小时前，他把车窗开了一条缝，让驳杂刺鼻的信息素安静涌入，刺激他，引诱他，这个孑然一身，愚不可及的Omega。任何一个头脑正常的人，包括懂得规避危险的Alpha——都不会来这里，也不会目不转睛地盯着这群衣衫不整，烂醉如泥，连自己气味都管不住的野蛮生物。他恍惚而享受地隔着玻璃，窥视那些毛发浓重的面孔，粗壮的手臂，偷听他们带着粗鄙口音的自吹自擂和污言秽语——即使这群Alpha中一半的人都有案底，另一半也只是运气好。  
奥姆并不是第一次光顾这里。他也去过其他地方，甚至去过很多次，类似的情境，滞留，迟疑，从来也不曾走下车，直到斗殴和枪声惊动长夜——然后他调转车头，近似于落荒而逃地，把随着鲜血一共炸裂开来的信息素抛在脑后。  
原本，这种小小的荒唐行径对奥姆而言已经足够了。  
但可悲的Omega生理，它只会变得越来越贪婪。

奥姆闭了一阵眼睛。  
再次睁开的时候，生理性泪水模糊了他的视野，而浸泡在刺鼻信息素中的脑袋隐隐作痛，针刺感甚至蔓延至下腹，一下下戳着盘踞在那里的热切和空虚。这是他习以为常的生理现象，并不特别影响思考，前提是，这具身体的主人立刻做出决定。他看向窗外，为这个傍晚异乎寻常的宁静感到讶异。酒吧里的Alpha们没有尖叫，咆哮，也没有砸碎酒瓶，只有笑声不断传出来，还有荒腔走板，听上去十分快乐的歌声。  
他们很快乐，这让奥姆感到更深的悲凉，和期盼。  
只需要走进去。他把手腕抬起来，最后确保了自己没有散发出任何味道。只需要走进去，选择其中一个，给他买杯酒，然后带走他。或者买下他。没什么区别。他伸手去解安全带，又猛地停顿下来。

有人敲响了车窗。

奥姆转向那个站在副驾驶一侧的……男人。  
他一时不知道要如何形容这位不速之客。奥姆.马略斯身高超过六英尺，已经相当可观，但这辆对他来说足够的车在陌生人面前就像是玩具一样。在这种距离，奥姆甚至看不到对方的脸，迎面而来的是一片将破烂背心绷紧，让他无意识屏住呼吸的坚实胸腹。他瞪着眼前的肉体，直到敲窗人往后退了一步——很长的一步，所以这男人还有双长腿，他思维涣散地想着，抬起了双眼。  
他们隔着有色玻璃，目光单向交接的那一刻，奥姆想到了狼群。  
在涌现的幻境中，群狼占据着草原，奔跑，互相撕咬，自由狂野，但它们突然便夹住尾巴，恭顺卑怯地垂下了脑袋，发出讨好的呜呜声。  
因为一只狮子踏入了狼的领域。  
高大强壮，鬃毛丰厚，无比美丽的年轻雄狮，它慵懒地看着前方，打了个让猎人忘记逃跑或开枪，甚至心醉神迷的呵欠。

*  
“别紧张，伙计。”亚瑟.库瑞人畜无害地咧嘴笑着，双手在身前摊开，“你不用把车窗户摇下来——我没有恶意，就是来看看你好不好。要知道，在这个点，这种地方，像你这样的Omega——”  
轿车里发出一阵钝物撞击的声音，十有八九是司机被刺激到拿不稳水瓶（太好了，至少没有拿着把枪呢）。然后是一阵静默。并不追加刺激，亚瑟耐心等了许久，等到一个冷泉般动听又年轻的嗓音响了起来：“……你为什么说我是个Omega？你在诈我？”  
哇哦。听上去是个聪明人，能把握局势那种。这就更诡异了。亚瑟暗自警惕，面上倒是分毫不显，他耸耸肩回答道：“我鼻子很灵，老兄，我忘了你抽的烟叫什么名字，但那味道在我们Alpha这里可是声名远扬。”  
“为什么呢？”那声音冷静地追问，不像是好奇，更像是诱导。  
“因为太刺鼻了，我们都叫他‘哥谭下水沟’。”亚瑟好心好意地建议，“我猜你没有自己的Alpha，除了脑袋有问题的——我是说，一般！特立独行的Omega才会——当然，用这个方法来赶走追求者也很不错——”  
不不不，闭嘴亚瑟，你在激怒他。库瑞先生绝望地想，万一车里坐着的真是个热爱偷窥Alpha的变态连环杀人狂（要不然谁还会在这种地方盯梢一个小时？！），下一秒他就会掏出枪干掉我再把我塞进后车厢带回家切片。虽然这车的后箱大概装不下我，但——  
车窗在他绷紧肌肉的过程中降了下来。  
亚瑟的思维停了片刻。直到它重新运转，脑袋里就只装得下一个念头：眼前的人必须是个Omega。  
不然就太可惜了。  
破车，便宜衣服，乱糟糟的信息素一同努力，也没有起到什么掩饰作用。金发，几乎是白金发色的年轻男人，亚瑟一看到那张俊美白皙的脸，和深邃的蓝眼睛，就知道对方不属于这片破败的土地。男人看上去过于养尊处优，高不可攀，在夜色中散发出微光来，照出让任何一个Alpha浮想联翩的完美轮廓。  
如果亚瑟不是这么惊艳的话，他会发现对方的眼神里也有同一种……情愫，或者冲动。  
“谢谢你的关心。”美男子的声音变得柔和了，带着笑意，“我很少抽烟，今天算是破例。很抱歉我闻起来不怎么样。”  
“噢没关系，我也很臭，没来得及洗澡，”亚瑟立刻想给自己一拳，“我是说！你很好！就是，天都黑了，你该回去了。”  
他同样没有意识到自己纯然流露的善意起到了什么作用，只听到对方用更加轻柔又伤感的声音回话：“我的事情还没有办完。我来这里是为了找一个Alpha。”  
这就说得通了！亚瑟如释重负地凑上前去：“所以你不敢进去才耽搁了这么久？别担心，里面那些家伙只是长得可怕，人还不错，当然我可以帮你找，他叫什么名字？”  
“我不是在找一个特定的……男人。”  
在路灯稀薄的光芒中，亚瑟看清了对方脸上的红晕，带着这纯洁无辜的表情，一脸不食人间烟火的美男子轻轻说出了亚瑟听过最为劲爆的发言：  
“我来这里是为了带走……或是买下一个Alpha，你明白了吗？”

哦。明白了。  
亚瑟想。  
——个鬼啊。不不不这根本说不通好吗。  
他又想。

“——伙计，宝贝儿！抱歉，你是嗑药了还是喝多了？”亚瑟大叫，“照照镜子！像你这样的美人难道会缺追求者？！到底是什么精神让你开着这辆破车跑到这种荒郊野外来钓……钓那些又脏又臭的大老粗？”  
“但你刚刚还说他们人不错。”  
“我说了吗？你听错了。”亚瑟翻脸无情地移动身体，挡在走向堕落之路的Omega和酒吧之间，“别闹了，回去吧。”  
“……我不能回去。”  
戴着戒指，修长白皙的五指探出来，紧紧扣在车窗上。亚瑟只是扫了一眼便发现许多不妥之处，不用说车中人带着恍惚红晕的眼眶和维持了意志力，瞳孔却已经开始涣散的眼睛，不用说他明显变得急促的呼吸。那只看上去很贵很古老的戒指上布满了诡异的凹陷——就像是咬痕。  
“我真的需要这个。拜托。”Omega几乎是恳求道，他维持着的姿态开始崩解了，“你是个好人……能不能帮我……”  
什么诡异？亚瑟突然就记不起来了。  
“……介绍一下你的那些朋友？”

高大野性，古道热肠的Alpha伫立在稀薄的路灯光亮中，死死盯着自己的倒影。  
我看上去很像拉皮条的吗。  
亚瑟扪心自问。  
是这件外套的错吗？是这条牛仔裤的错吗？还是我的胡子的错？还是因为今天起床忘了梳头——等等，昨天就没梳？！  
捡拾起自己破碎的自尊心，又把责任感踩在脚下，亚瑟深吸了一口气，像只纯然无害的北极熊一样蹲了下来，趴在车窗上：  
“听着，我不能这么做，”在蓝眼睛露出失望表情之前，他一鼓作气道，“但我可以跟你走。我的名字是亚瑟.库瑞，没有犯罪记录，没有疾病史，虽然我不是男妓但是活儿够好……所以，我可以吗？”  
Omega怔怔看着他，右手放松下来，无力地挂在车窗上。  
“为什么呢？”亚瑟听到他问，深色皮肤被简单的赞美烧得微红，“你这么完美，想要谁都可以。”  
“而我想你也发现了。”Omega收回手，习惯性地想要整理领带又放下，逐渐变得理智和抗拒。“我无法产生正常的信息素……我对Alpha来说是没有性吸引力的。”  
“因为我不是瞎子，”亚瑟打断他，故作诧异地挑起自己那根断眉，“你这么美。”  
被亚瑟注视着的人低下头去，仿佛不用再权衡打量自己即将得到的，只是在重复之前那一个小时内会有的迟疑和挣扎。就如亚瑟所预判的，一个独立自主，意志力强烈——浑身都是谜团，将弱点掩饰得密不透风的Omega。令人夺目的躯壳和……蛊惑人心的灵魂。  
而他最终抬起头，转向萍水相逢的Alpha：“……我本来准备好了假名。但是算了。”他疲惫地笑笑，看上去甚至一点都不期待，“我叫奥姆。上车吧。”

*  
车在寂静中行驶了一段时间。  
奥姆肉眼可见地疲软下来，甚至将方向盘交给亚瑟，目不转睛地盯着高大Alpha把座位往后调，他觉得有趣似的多看了几眼亚瑟勉强折起的长腿。所以奥姆的确是喜欢我的，亚瑟想，我的肉体。  
“你知道，我以为你会带我去逛街买衣服，高级餐厅什么的。”气氛让人窒息，亚瑟不得不没话找话。  
奥姆十分赏脸地笑了一声：“很抱歉，我们恐怕得直接去酒店然后发生性行为。”  
“……换个话题吧，你快把我搞硬了。”  
奥姆一脸无辜地视线下移，亚瑟快被他折磨得发出怪声：“真的吗？可我连一点你的信息素都没闻到。”  
“我又不是野兽！这不礼貌。”  
“即使我们正在约炮？”  
“——我更倾向于把这称为约会。”亚瑟板住脸指正，余光里，奥姆的嘴角上移，又猛地绷紧了。  
“……我得给酒店打个电话，让他们送晚饭过来，两份……三份好了。”奥姆从兜里摸出一台——那不是个便利店里随便买来的不记名付费电话吗？！太吓人了，所以还是有一定可能性的，亚瑟，你上了一辆变态杀人狂的车——“呃，奥姆，我还是觉得你不该这么轻易就让我上车，万一我是个坏人？”  
“我对自己的人身安全有十分的把握。”奥姆漫不经心回答，“而且车里没有任何值钱或是会暴露我身份的东西。”  
“……老天啊，你不会真是个狩猎Alpha的性感连环杀手吧？”  
这让奥姆笑了足足半分钟。他笑起来实在是漂亮极了，如果他们是恋人的话，亚瑟会踩下急刹车，扑过去吻他。  
“你实在是太可爱了，亚瑟。”  
今夜的第一次肢体接触就这样发生。  
奥姆伸出手，把一根亚瑟的长发往后拨去。并不是因为它碍事，不过是想要触摸。亚瑟感受到冰冷的指尖触碰自己脸颊又离开，唯有视线长久地停留下来。  
“……我有预感，这会是一个非常，非常特别的夜晚。”

TBC

纯属恶搞小剧场：  
亚瑟：为啥越来越像犯罪片了啊？！  
奥姆：你是想要切开呢，还是整块呢？  
亚瑟：不不不不不不不不不——  
奥姆：我是说牛排 ：）


	2. Chapter 2

故事里的人想偷走月亮。  
亚瑟小时候读过这个童话。一群狂徒不知怎地够到了月亮——神话主义的光洁球体，没有撞击坑或环形山，纯粹神圣，高于星辰的存在。他们甚至用某种套索兜住它，妄图将那高高在上的存在拖到人类脚下，据为己有。亚瑟不记得结局，他只是一厢情愿地判决这群小偷满盘皆输。  
那不是可以被任何人拥有的东西。  
但如果是我的话，年幼的亚瑟想，如果我能够到月亮，我会用最锋利的弯刀刺进去，割下一块——我会很快很轻地，在月亮察觉之前取走它的一部分。一小块便足够了，散发永恒光晕，毫无瑕疵的月之碎片，或许会因为人类的体温融化成液态——那一捧月之泉从童年记忆里慢慢滴落，流经他全然成熟修长的十指，晕染在床单上。  
它凝聚成奥姆的模样。

“你可真高大。”  
奥姆迟疑的声音里带着一丝笑意。他把一切安排得井井有条，包括指示亚瑟饱餐一顿，养精蓄锐，给自己的安排则是好好洗个澡，洗掉“哥谭下水沟”的味道（关于这点，亚瑟的道歉也没什么用处），奥姆毫无疑问是个非常擅长发号施令的上等人，一位老爷。  
但是当这位Omega领袖脱掉自己的外套——他甚至不用剥下运动服里那件内衫，亚瑟便忍不住靠近了他。亚瑟将奥姆逼退，直至双人床边缘，他稍稍拨弄一下平衡，两人便倒在了一处，奥姆落在和均匀肤色相得益彰的丝绸床单上，被亚瑟强壮绷紧的身体完全笼罩，几乎毫无隔阂，又没有一丝肉体接触，BOOM，平衡又回来了。  
“晚饭还没有来。”亚瑟请示道，“您允许我‘登船’吗？”  
奥姆噙着笑看他，带着矜持的俊美，他的每一寸肉体都锻炼得当，线条又是如此柔和……的确可以与亚瑟一战，也可以用一个暗示令Alpha丢盔弃甲。他配合地向亚瑟提问：“解释你的意图，士兵？”  
“我保证不会贸然入侵您的‘舱室’，”亚瑟更靠近他，让吻的热度落在奥姆颈上，“我保证一直呆在甲板上……长官。”  
Alpha的确诚实又礼貌，他甚至管住了自己的味道——这其实不太合理，亚瑟为此愣怔了片刻，但Omega开始喘息了。奥姆小口小口地呼吸着，轻微地蜷缩起身体，他仍然不碰亚瑟，只是挪动双手——其中一只挡住眼睛，另一只将自己的上衣撩起，露出比手臂线条更饱满，肩膀弧度更柔软的——这甚至不是发情的景色，整个亚瑟却被高于生物本能的强烈冲动给统治了。  
Alpha的信息素爆发出来，他的气味兴奋而无穷无尽地往外喷溅，一瞬便灌满了整个房间，而强壮的身体猛地往下一沉，像是跳下悬崖，被重力牵引着坠入深海。他咬住奥姆，在最后一刻强忍本能避开了Omega的颈侧，牙齿严丝合缝地落在奥姆高耸而不断起伏的胸口上，又只是轻轻一咬——他的舌头从没尝过这样高级的东西，它甚至自惭形秽地瑟缩了一下。  
亚瑟没有品味过幻象中的月亮，他只会草草地想象成顶级奶酪或芝士蛋糕的味道，但奥姆……Omega不甜也不苦，不是任何一种能被归纳的美味，而亚瑟渴望得浑身发抖，却又必须忍饥挨饿，他不能粗暴地吞噬了奥姆，面对这具毫无反抗的柔顺躯体，他舔舐，吮吸，又舔舐，又吮吸。  
奥姆一声不吭，滚烫又坚实地被亚瑟裹在怀里，双腿微微张开，放任亚瑟将下腹凸起的部分嵌入其间，这是许可。亚瑟直觉自己能被接纳，甚至可以尽情地征伐和占有，但脑海里奇异的清醒勒住了缰绳。Alpha如巨浪一般涌向奥姆，卷著他索取，摇晃，耳鬓厮磨，又逐渐变得满心怜惜，意识到自己在压迫这无助又……并不热情的Omega。海浪竭尽全力地冲击峭壁，也只能听到空茫的潮声。  
于是亚瑟疑惑地停了下来，他不再抓着奥姆，而是尽量轻柔地环抱住他。亚瑟抱着奥姆翻了个身，让Omega压在自己足够宽厚的身体上。他怔怔地看着奥姆，想得到回应，奥姆却不看他的眼睛，只呼出了一口不知是释然还是遗憾的叹息。金发揉乱，衣衫散落的奥姆像个掌舵人一般舒展身体，骑在亚瑟身上，自然而然地为Alpha拉开裤链，握住了他。  
“……你闻起来就像大海。”奥姆告诉他，紧贴着亚瑟的大腿内侧微微发抖，手上的动作却很稳健，熟练，让亚瑟感到愉悦和更甚的空虚，“像是洒满阳光的海面。”  
亚瑟想对他笑，想礼尚往来地碰一碰奥姆同样被唤起的部位，却因为Omega突然握紧的动作和某种……来得太迟的醒悟失去了力气。他浑身一松，比失重更被动地跌回床上。  
“奥姆……”为什么找不到合适的词汇？亚瑟挣扎着，“我……”  
奥姆俯视他。美貌的Omega勃起着，却沉静，冷漠，高高在上。  
“我骗了你，亚瑟。”连视线也被收回，奥姆离开了他们的床，用纸巾擦干手上亚瑟留下的痕迹，把它们丢进垃圾桶里。“我之前说‘无法产生正常的信息素’对不对？那不是真的。”  
“事实上，我一点味道都没有。你很性感，很有魅力，”优美的嗓音不断涌出，仿佛从天际垂落的冷泉，“……无法配合你，真的很抱歉。”  
那件皱巴巴的，闻起来就像亚瑟的内衫也被奥姆脱下，Omega意兴阑珊地卷了卷它，做出丢弃的动作——亚瑟抓住了那只手。他握着奥姆的手，把他拖向自己，这一次亚瑟的嘴唇不再寻求面前肉体的任何一处，它找寻着奥姆的双唇。  
他想吻一吻奥姆，像今晚无数次的“想要”那般，他想要告诉奥姆，自己并不在意什么狗屎信息素，什么天造地设的共鸣或者热潮，他完全不介意表现得像个一头热的大傻子……他想要告诉奥姆，这绝对不是残缺，甚至说不上遗憾。  
这世上有无穷无尽的乐子，亚瑟想告诉他，如果奥姆不想要玩乐，那么还可以有陪伴，安慰，或者更加柔软细腻的……一些Alpha为了不被好事者嘲讽，总是藏在心底的东西。  
他愿意展示给奥姆，他愿意和他一同分享。  
但Omega只是仰着脸看他，眼神湿润又深幽，一只手抬起，阻隔了他们本该重叠的嘴唇。  
“我该去洗澡了。”奥姆告诉他。  
亚瑟从那并非信息素，也绝不是生理冲动的迷雾中彻头彻尾地清醒过来。

潮水也不过是月亮的游戏罢了。

*

热水冲刷着沉默的Omega。  
从头顶落下的水流过于纤细，只能勉强起到清洁身体的作用，甚至让那些不被泽被的肢体感受到加倍的寒气。只是奥姆有这样做的理由。例如，细微的水声不会阻止他窃听卧室里传来的声音。  
他的心跳随着房门关上的声音停了，但紧接着传来的瓷器碰撞声让他明白那并不是亚瑟的离去，只是饥肠辘辘的Alpha终于得到了被许诺的那顿晚饭。  
那是他应得的，奥姆想着，把水流调大了一些。毕竟没有购物，没有高级餐厅，没有愉快的性……甚至没有尊重，亚瑟，漂亮的亚瑟，他的彬彬有礼，热情，宽容，大海一样的气息……他宽阔的胸膛，结实的长腿，沉甸甸的性器……亚瑟把这一切放在银盘上，谦卑地呈给奥姆，但奥姆做了什么呢？他无情地把它们打翻了。亚瑟一点也没有得到回报，奥姆连一个小小的吻都不能回报。  
但这并不是我的本意。奥姆在水下仰起脸，屏住呼吸。我是想要回应他的，我想要抚摸他，我想要吻他，我想要把手指探入他浓密的长发，感受那种柔软的触感……我……  
亚瑟，温柔的亚瑟，漂亮的亚瑟，但我不需要他这么漂亮，也不需要他这么温柔——为什么他不向我索取其他的东西呢，比如钱，比如物质，这样我就可以……

我就可以“使用”亚瑟。

可耻，卑劣的念头。一阵随之炸裂的疼痛在奥姆的脑海和下腹炸开，这种疼痛一定更甚以往，但他头晕目眩，几乎因迟钝而感恩，像是吸入了足够麻药而得以幸免。像是吸入了足够的……亚瑟。  
所以Alpha的信息素并不是毫无作用的，又或是水蒸气让人窒息？奥姆条件反射地关掉花洒，踉跄着靠住一面玻璃，他深吸了一口气，闻到稀薄的海水，和阳光，和温暖的沙滩，而疼痛缓解了。Omega沉默地蜷缩起来，不远处传来电视的声音，亚瑟还在，而Alpha在房间里留下的气味支撑着他，抚慰着他。但是这种东西和人造信息素又有什么区别……凭什么药物不再有同样的效果？！  
还是说他仅仅因为亚瑟的存在本身便得到了……宽慰？  
何等可悲，何等软弱！把破碎的陶器丢进流水，它或许会被冲刷得光亮，却无法装载任何东西——不，不该如此！一切也不过是妄想和错觉，即使再不堪，也好过真实的依赖和动摇，愚蠢，懦弱！从一开始他就不该被迷惑，放纵自己，徒劳地试图靠近火源……这么多年，这么多的努力——  
一阵锐痛斩断了狂乱的思绪。  
奥姆倒抽一口凉气，清醒过来。他发现自己又在无意识中咬住了手指上本该戴着戒指的位置。但此刻戒指被放在了洗手台上，所以奥姆口中是一根流血的手指。  
他下意识地咽下血液，嗤笑了一声。

 

仔细想想，自己并不是毫无回应的。在那段半途而废的床事之中，奥姆始终透过指缝死死盯着亚瑟，可想而知，非常绝望又丑陋的眼神……但，奥姆到底是掩饰住了，以至于亚瑟认为他美丽，甚至认为他脆弱。  
亚瑟知道我的缺陷却没有离开，奥姆想，这一定是对他的同情，垂怜。亚瑟可怜他。被当成弱者、可怜虫这件事本身让奥姆的内脏搅动，让他想要呕吐，可是——那是亚瑟。漂亮的亚瑟，温柔的亚瑟，如果装成弱小的Omega向亚瑟寻求帮助，如果表现得足够楚楚动人就能得到怜爱……不算非常艰难，也不是奥姆做过的最虚伪的表演。  
他甚至可以把脸埋在亚瑟温热的胸膛里软弱哭泣。  
他甚至可以倾诉……吐露一两个无关紧要的秘密。  
只是今晚而已，亚瑟不会知道。  
任何人也不会发现。

奥姆擦干脸上的水滴，审视自己的倒影。沐浴后他显得更加柔和，金发恰到好处的凌乱，嘴唇和脸颊也殷红。他看上去是值得喜爱，值得亲吻的，横竖亚瑟不会从这双唇上尝到奥姆灵魂的味道。  
检查完被创口贴裹住的伤口，奥姆想了想，又将戒指戴了回去，它足够笨重，作为掩饰再好不过。他朝自己笑了一下，裹着浴袍走出了浴室。  
亚瑟不仅吃完了晚饭，还十分讨人喜欢地将空盘放回了玄关处推车上。他背对着奥姆收看某个吵吵闹闹的娱乐频道，修长结实的手臂横在沙发靠背上。奥姆一声不吭地注视着亚瑟，安静吸入Alpha的气味，欣赏这个自然平和的背影，感受着罕见的安宁，才抬起头看了一眼电视。  
他看到奥姆.马略斯出现在了屏幕上。

*

亚瑟.库瑞记得自己倒下了。  
他记得自己被丢进一把靠背椅，在那之前，是被人在地上拖行，再往前追溯，是一阵密集的响声和刺痛——到底发生了什么，他只是在陌生人的酒店房间里吃了顿饭看了会儿电视，虽然奥姆是个浑身谜团的危险Omega——  
啊，对了，他看见了奥姆。  
不是冷冰冰拒绝了索吻的奥姆，不是捂着双眼颤抖又喘息的奥姆，不是穿着运动服戴着墨镜举止诡异的奥姆——电视上奥姆西装革履，神色淡然，名字和姓氏后面跟着一长串的履历，他被拍到和红发的女明星在约会。他是个检察官。  
亚瑟在破烂酒吧外面勾搭到的Omega是个检察官。  
完成记忆回溯的Alpha倒抽了一口凉气，睁大双眼，发现自己端坐在靠背椅上——就是想慵懒一点也不太现实，因为他是被捆在上面的。  
奥姆坐在他对面的靠背椅上，绝对的正襟危坐，可以参加任何一场商务谈判，除了穿着浴袍，除了手里拿着一把电击枪。  
那双空洞的蓝眼睛里，倒映着亚瑟恍惚的脸。


End file.
